Malcolm
Malcolm was a member of the Heretics. He was first seen in A Bird in a Gilded Cage, stuck in the 1903 Prison World with Lillian Salvatore, Valerie Tulle, Nora Hildegard, Mary Louise, Oscar and Beau. He was killed not long after they got out of the prison world, much to Lily's shock. History Malcolm's story is not very known, he was a member of the Gemini Coven who was banished from the coven because he was a Siphoner. Later he met Lillian Salvatore, a vampire who later turned him into a Hybrid; half-vampire, half-witch. He was trapped in the 1903 prison world with Lily and his fellow Heretics. 1903 Malcolm and the Heretics traveled from England, back to America on a ship. Lily found someone, whom was dying of consumption. Lily took pity on him and turned him into a vampire intending him to be a new member of the family. Just before docking, Lily and the Heretics drained and killed everyone on the ship. On the docks, they were confronted by the Gemini Coven and were sent to the prison world, where they were cursed to relive that same day, over and over again. 1903-2013 After spending many years in the prison worlds, they eventually began to run low on blood. They had already drained every butcher on foot. The Heretics made a sacrifice and let themselves desiccate so that Lily could live on. Season Six In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, While on the search for his mother, Damon came to the prison world with Elena, Bonnie and the leader of the Gemini Coven, Kai. Damon and Elena found Lily and explained how long she had been stuck there and what had happened. While about to leave the prison world, Lily reveals to her son that she will go and get the others, the Heretics. They venture to where the Heretics have desiccated. Lily attempts to use the remainder of the blood to revive them but Damon knocks the blood out of her hands and smashes on the floor. Just before that, she had managed to give Malcolm enough blood that he would later attack Kai (as he was left in the prison world) and feed of of him. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Kai feeds the other Heretics, reviving them and they continue to feed them until he finds a way for them to get out. While Kai is making dinner, the Heretics are outside. Kai alerts them that their dinner is ready by ringing a bell. They all emerge from the trees and head towards the house. Kai informs them that they are getting out. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Malcolm escaped the 1903 prison world but was trapped with her fellow Heretics in a container (which was cloaked with magic) until the death of Kai, which uncloaked the container, making it possible for Lily to find them. Not long after, Lily comes wondering in, calling the Heretics names. They all come wandering around the corner. Lily looks relieved and runs up to them and gives then a hug with a tear in her eye. Season Seven In Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, Malcolm was first seen at his 'family's new house, with Lily, Beau, Nora and Mary Louise. He was described by Valerie as Lily's favorite. As the girls begin to bicker with Lily about their new life style, Malcolm and Beau leave them. Later on, after Caroline and Matt plant a bomb at their house, in hopes of it killing all of the Heretics, Malcolm joins them and they attack a local gathering in Mystic Falls, killing a large amount of innocent people. This forces Stefan, Matt and Caroline to evacuate the town due to a deal they made with Lily, where anyone who enters the town can be killed by the Heretics. Meanwhile, they move into the Salvatore Boarding House. Later on the same night, Malcolm encounters a poor man who has crossed the borders into Mystic Falls and therefore drains him. Seconds later, Bonnie appears behind him and quickly attacks him with an aneurysm. He eventually fights through her magic, grabs her and begins siphoning her power. However, this proves to be a trap set by Bonnie and Damon, as the latter appears seconds later and rips out Malcolm's heart. His fellow Heretics later on bring his corpse into the Salvatore House, in shock and sadness, with Nora claiming that they can't let Lily see him, knowing it would devastate her. However, she appears and begins crying due to the loss of her favorite. Personality Malcolm was arrogant and sarcastic, but is shown to care for the well being of his "family", as he brought many of them to Lily and saved them from their families. Physical Appearance Malcolm had blue eyes and short, dark brown hair. He dressed in a fine manner, seeing as that he wore suits often. Powers and Abilities Malcolm possessed all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original vampire-witch hybrid. He was originally a witch born with a rare gene, allowing him to only practice by siphoning magic from another source. He was a century old vampire-witch hybrid, meaning he was a vampire with the ability to both practice and siphon magic, something possible with only a witch of his kind. Malcolm, as a member of the heretics, was described as being "faster and stronger" than any of the Mystic Falls vampires. Malcolm as well as the other vampire-witch hybrids was able to survive a gas explosion caused by a vervain bomb. Weaknesses Malcolm had the typical weaknesses of an non-original vampire-witch hybrid. Appearances Season Six *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (Flashback) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' (Death) *''Never Let Me Go'' (Mentioned) Name *'Malcolm' is a masculine name of Scottish origin (Máel-Colium). The name means "disciple of Saint Columba". It stems from the medieval practice of adding the prefix "Mael", meaning 'disciple of', as was considered inappropriate to directly bestow a saint's name. Trivia *He was described as "Lily’s right hand man who did anything she said". *He was the first male siphoner Lily turned and therefore, her "eldest son". *He has quite a lot in common with Finn Mikaelson, Both in one way or another were the "eldest son" who did anything for their "mother" and both were the first to die. Gallery 7X01-15-Malcolm.jpg 7x01-05.jpg 7X01-74-LilyMalcolmBeauNoraMaryValerie.jpg 7X01-76-MalcolmBeau.jpg 7X01-98-Malcolm.jpg 7X01-100-Malcolm.jpg 7X01-114-NoraMaryValerieMalcolmBeau.jpg 7X01-115-LilyMalcolm.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Antagonists Category:Undead Category:Siphoners Category:Deceased Category:Gemini Coven Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters